My love is real
by thALIaAriana
Summary: Jeff meets a girl in the Dalton parking lot with Blaine waiting for his dad to pick him up because of Jeff's transfer To William McKinley high school. She be friends him after the struggle to get his number from Blaine will it be come romance. jefftana, Slight brittana and niff/neff
1. the start

_**This is my first fanfic I'm going to see how it goes.**_

_**Disclaimer: Sorry don't own glee**_

_**Santana's pov**_

I guess I'm more of a hero because Kurts back well I didn't get prom queen Kurt did so i guess i m not that awesome. Blaine (Kurts kind of attactive boyfriend) is here now to o so when will I get my awesome boyfriend. Don't get me wrong, I love Brittany, but we talked it over, shes going back to Artie and I gonna find the right guy. Well here all the guys that I haven't dated kinda suck.

All the warblers are kinda cute maybe I could get some numbers from Blaine. I mean there was this blond one and he was relly cute he had hair that slightly goes over the top of his right eyes that sparkle in a butiful chocolate brown. It does seem weird I saw this at reginals well I slightly saw him at sectionals and when the warblers sang to say goodbye to Kurt.

Oh look Blaine is coming toward me. " Hey Santana, um, can i ask you some thing?"He asks me. "Fine what do you want." I ask him. "Well um I kinda need help cleaning out my dorm at Dalton today and i know you have a big SUV." "Okay we'll go immediately after school." "Okay um I'll tell Kurt he doesn,t have to drive me home." "Kay, see you later Blaine, I guess," I say to him as he is walking away. Well looks like i get to meet my warbler.

_**Jeffs pov**_

"Hey Nick," I ask my boyfriend. "Yeah babe," he replyed. "I'm sorry" I tell him.

"Sorry about what? Jeff I really dont get what your saying."

"Nick I dont think were working out, I think I'm straight, not gay."

"Jeff you don't know what your saying."

"I know what I know what I'm saying! I you don't like you Nick, I like a girl from Blaine and Kurts school!"

"No you don't Jeff!"

"Nick I'm breaking up with you, and you have no f***in say in what I what and what I want to do you never did!"

"Jeff-"

"Nick, I transfer to WMHS tomrrow. I packed last night. My dad is picking me up now"

_**Santana's pov**_

Well on my way to Dalton with Blaine and there is on parking spot next to a guy wating for someone. Now Blaine is getting out of my SUV to go talk to him. "Hey Mr. Sterling it's Blaine remeber me."

"Yeah Blaine I rember you." Mr. S said.

"Why are you here at Dalton? Is Jeff okay? Are him and Nick fighting?"

"Calm down Blaine he is trassfering to a WMHS tomrrow."

" Um Blaine can we pack your dorm now or are we gonna talk to this dinosour," I say

"Fine San. Oh and the 'dinosour' is my friend is my Jeffs dad ," Blaine says back.

"Hi, Santana Lopez and FYI I probally think your son is hot," I say.

Now here is the second I see him, the warbler, the blond one who is so sexy. Him and his butiful brown eyes come closer to us. "hey, Blaine, Dad, and..." "Santana," I say "Oh, um, Kurt told me you were sorta a bitch." "Thanks I get that alot I _use_ to say 'The only straight I am is a straight up bitch' so i guess this seem ackword. Um well I guess I should say I was dating a girl last year and I realized I'm straight," I say. "Umm, cool text me." hes tells me. "Kay, see you later"

_**Jeff's pov**_

I get in my dads car unable to think strait. That was her. The girl I broke up with Nick for. she said she was dating a girl than realized she was straght it seems like fate. God damn it! I forgot to give her my number. I mean it's not like Blaine doesn't have my number. The thing is I doubt she will even ask.

_**Santana's pov**_

"Blaine give me his number now!"

"No Santana!"

"Blaine he told me to text him to text him!"

Now here is the part any one would guess what im gonna do now. (Slap) "Now will you give me the number Blaine?"

"Uhh fine." he says as he puts the number in my phone.

**J- hey Jeff is Santana -S**

**S- hey i really didnt think u would txt me -J**

**J- well y not-S**

**S- i didnt think u were into me-J**

**J- well i didnt slap blaine to get ur # cuz i hate you=/ -S **

**S-wow lol-J**

**J-God damn you Jeff you dont do it rite it lolz not lol with a z-S**

**S- ur at WMHS rite-J**

**J-yea-S**

**S-well ive got to go but i transfer to WMHS tomrrrow so maybe u could show me around-J**

**J-cool even better were do u live-S**

**S-behind blaine y-J **

**J-cuz im drivin u to school tomrrow-S**

**S-k well i really gtg b4 my dad takes my cell-J**

_**Jeffs pov**_

Wow that was surprising Santana just text me. She was joking around with me. I didnt think she was goin tho text me. she also is taking me to school tomrrow, alone, in her suv, maybe i should see if blaine and kurt think- well than again who cares. I am going to bed (cuz my dad will take phone.)

_**Okay peeps please review i an planing ather chapter if u want it with there first date and more cuz i love this cuple. as u can see bold italic is authors note and bold is text between charators and sorry for bad spelling i not very good at tand i type fast without looking at the screen but it will all be close**_

_**OK so chapter 2 and S=santana J=jeffery**_

_**S POV**_


	2. i don't wanna wake up

_**Okay so second chapter. The point of view will be third person. I find it a little easier to write so I'm gonna try it out. There still be divided points to have the people's thoughts divided like in the heros of olympus book by Rick Riordon.**_

_**Jeff**_

"Jeff get out of bed!" Jeff enclosed the pillow over his ears at his fathers yell. "Jeff there is someone down here for you. Its the... nice... girl from yesterday."

"Uhhhggghhh," he moaned.

"Jeffery Sterling get your ass out of bed."

"Dddddaaaaaaa-"

"Ennnnnnnnnnn wrong."

"Oh god Santana, what the hell are you doing in my room."

"I'm getting you out of bed so were not late for you first day at McKinley."

"San I don't-"

"JEFFERY OUT OF BED NOW BEFORE I GO ALL LIMA HIGHTS ON YOUR ASS!"

"But I-"

"SALIR DE LA CAMA YA JEFFERY!"

"FINE"

"Good now get ready."

"Can you leave my room so i can get dressed."

"It's not like I haven't seen it all before."

Jeff Santana a glare.

"Jeff I'm kidding."

Santana walked up to Jeff who stood at his closet looking at his clothes like they were from a foreigen contry. Santana grabbed a hollister shirt and a pair of jeans and threw them at him. "Wear this Jeff," she walked upto him and quickly kissed him on the cheek then ran down the stairs.

_**Santana**_

When Santana ran down the stairs she grabbed her bag and pulled out her cell.

**ONE NEW TEXT-**

**FROM RACHEL BERRY**

**Hey San finn and i broke up last night... then jesse asked me out what should i do?-R**

**GO FOR IT. Ur a pretty girl rachel u deserve to b in luv.-S**

**Thx san-R **

**welcome see u in glee club-s**

**Yea did u here we have another wabler tranfering today-r**

**Yup im showing him around acally im at his houses right now to pick him up gtg bye -s**

**bye-R**

Jeff walked down stairs and santana walked upto jeff and grabbed his wrist and dragged him to her black GMC Terren. Before they left Santana quickly kissed Jeff then drove off. It seemed as if jeff was in eternal shock until it felt Satana slap him in to reality.

Jeff

He felt the burn in his right cheek as her hand had sudden contact with his face. "Were here jeff- Hey Rachel come her." the short brunette diva walked to her bitchy cheerleader friend and Jeff. " so san is this the hot boy you were texting me about earlier." "Rachel Barbra Berry!"

"So you think im hot!"

"Jeff lets go, rachel we will see you in glee club."


	3. Whats there problems

_**Okay chapter 3. Last chapter I forgot the disclaimer. But the one person i no is reading this knows I DO NOT OWN GLEE! but I wish I did. I know the **__**last chapter was short this should be longer.**_

* * *

_**Santana**_

Santana gabbed Jeff's hand and dragged him through the parking lot up to the school. She walked him to the office. "One minute Jeff. I have to talk to figgins quick then we'll sign you in his office," She told Jeff's then let go of his hand that Jeff himself forgot se had been holdding. She walked through the door with the plaque reading Principal Figgins. "Miss Lopez, what teacher sent you this early," The principal said in his indian accent.

"I acctally came to tell you that I brought the new tranfer student here to sign in, and please do not mention any thing about my perment record." she said as she opened the door to let Jeff in.

"Name?" Figgins asked.

"Jeffery Sterling," the blonde boy replied.

"Here's you're schedule Mr. Sterling, and Miss Lopez don't get him in any truble."

"The two teenagers started to walk out of the office, when Figgins said, "Miss Lopez please send Mr. Shuester and Coach Sylvester in here?"

"Sure. I head to there offices right now."

Santana grabbed jeffs hand again and walked him down the hall.

"Hey Jeff, what's you schedule?"

"Umm, Glee club, science, Study Hall, Gym, lacross practice, English, lunch, algabra 2, then history."

"Awesome there identical. i have Glee club, science, Study Hall, Gym, Cheerios practice, English, lunch, algabra 2, then history."

They stopped at a door that said 'Coach Sylverster' and when in.

"Hey Coach Sue, Finggins told me he needs to see you in his office."

"Thanks Boobs McGee now get your friend and your exploding sandbags out of my office."

* * *

_**Jeff**_

They walked out of Sue's office hand in hand, when a blonde, in the same cheer uniform as santana, started running tward them.

"Sanny, We need to get to glee now. I think rachel is going to kill Finn if you dont get there and stop it. Puck and Mercades and Puck are just yelling and yelling and yelling. Quinn and Sam are in the fight with Puck and Mercades. artie wont talk to me. blaine and kurt are accusing eachother of cheating. Mike is sick and wont text tina back. Worst of all no one will listen to me so will you hurry so you can go all lima hights on there asses."

"Sure Britt-Britt. Jeff this is my ex-girlfriend Brittany."

"Okay then well lets get to glee club so you can stop what ever Brittany just said."

When they got to the glee club everyone but rachel and finn had calmed down and every on was watching them fight. Rachel was yelling at finn about her new relationship and how he dumped her.  
"Finn SHUT UP! Let rachel date other people. You know you're a lying jerk and rachel doesnt diserve you! Now everyone sit down before gets back. Oh and by the way this is Jeff he's new here."  
"You Know I don't trust you Jeffery."  
"Yea that's only because you know my secret Lucille, and don't forget I know yours so you don't wanna get me pissed."  
"Well your the one who dosent want to tell."  
Santana had enough Quinn so she walkdd upto her old friend and slapped her across the face. she grabbed Jeffs hand and dragged him to a seat othe other side of the choir room.  
"San you really shouldn't have done that," Jeff wispered, "Luc- Quinn isn't fun when shes mad especally at me."  
"Jeff why do you keep calling Quinn Lucille, and how do you know here real first name, in fact how do you know here at all."  
At that moment came in and started to tell them there assignment for the week.  
"Okay guys. Two things we have a new student and finngins put me in charge of Interducing him. Now I don't want to here anything about spying and being the enemy. Jeff is here because like Blaine he is here becsuse he doesn't want to be at Dalton," said. Blane raised his hand to say somthing. nodded and Blaine walk over to were was.  
"Guys you have to know Jeff isn't a person to spy him and Ni- I mean his old best friend are bigger on pranks then any thing. Jeff is okay if i tell them about uh one thing with the two people." Jeff nodded letting him know it was okay. "Jeff had been experimenting with Nick to see if he was gay. Jeff stayed in the closet so if he did end up knowing he was straight he would have no drama about it. very few people knew about there relationship. Sebastain came to school and had flirted with Nick quite a bit right before I left. A Few weeks later Sebastain kissed Nick and Jeff had saw Nick reject him and tell him he was seeing someone. When Nick told him that he couldn't say Sebastain had got mad. About a month later Jeff had been at home for a few days because his sister had some sort of problem. he came back a day early and was aabout to enter his room when he heard Nick screaming Sebastains name in pleasure. Jeff went straght to wes and davids dorm and called me. Then he told me when he heard that he knew he was staight and he told me that he liked a girl from-," he saw Jeff give him a glare and he knew he should skip that one detail, " -The curch his family goes to." This wasnt a complete lie only that he didn't say church. The girl he liked did go to his church infact he was right next to her.

* * *

_**So did u like it. Sortta cliff hanger like thing. How does Jeffery know Lucille/Lucy/Quinn? Whats the bad blood between them? how does he know here name is Lucy? Quinns Full name is Lucille Quinn fabray? btw i love you my readers please review or i might cry... that goes for you to danae cuz i no you reading this. see i do have san slap at least one person per chapter.**_


	4. That bitch NOW named Quinn and the truth

_**Yea chapter 4 i think well if this sucks it is 2:42 in the morning and im listeningto showtunes on Pandora. I can fall asleep and i think i may have a long night ahead of me. I don't no if this story will have more than 4 chapters after this but it might. Rember give them the old razzle dazzle em and they'll beg you for more. okay rember i am not ryan murphy so i dont own glee. (or the song razzle dazzle above).**_

* * *

Jeff stormed out the school. He doesn't understand why his parents had him go to the same school as her. Why can't he stay with his aunt and uncle that he perfers to call mom and dad. His mom had had him stay with her sister because they lived in Westerville.  
Jeff didn't want to live with his mom and his twin sister. Ever since they traffered schools, him to Dalton and her to McKinley, she had kinda became a bitch. she also got a complete makeover. Then Miss popular had her name changed to go with that makeover. Lucille Quinn Fabray was the sister he wanted not Quinn the cheer bitch. Jeff Drew Sterling was born Jeffery Andrew Fabray and was glad he was going back to being himself.  
When he moved back in with his mom and Quinn, Santana would know bolth secrets and he knew Quinn will keep him and her apart. He needed to make sure that he could stop his 'sister'.

* * *

Quinn knew she woul have to be faster than Jeff with Santana. No one was allowed to know they were related that was the deal they had made in eighth grade when they left there old school. She had the perfect plan to but she needed Santana's other weekness, Blaine. Santana had told Quinn in game of truth or dare that he was one of her biggest crushes. Him and Kurt broke up cuz kurt had secrectly been dating some other guy.  
She talked to Blaine and he said that even though he's gay Santana is hot and kinda turns him on. Quinn invited Santana to breadsticx that night and said that is so they could just catch up on some gossip. Quinn was really bringing blaine to have a date with date with Santana.

* * *

Santana walked into breadsticx exspecting to only see quinn but she saw blaine looking at her and realized that he was her date. Santana ran upto quinn and gave her a hug and she grabbed blaines hand and sat down with blaine completey forgeting about Jeff. After there dinner blaine and Santana got into the backseat of santanas suv and had a short but heated make-out sestion. Lacking protection they climbed up front and drove to blaines.  
When they got to the medium size house he told her his parents wernt home so she could stay. santana and blaine whent upto his room and bolth feel asleep cuddled together in his bed. They woke up in the morning when a santnas phone went off with a text. she checked it and the message was from Jeff.  
We need to talk a.s.a.p.-j  
about what-s  
quinn-j  
what about her-s  
lucille is my twin sister and i think sshes gonna try and set u up with someone so u dont talk me so i cant tell u and i cant let that hppen because i think im falling in love with you-j  
Jeff im think i might b two and please forgive me i feel like im cheating-s  
y-j  
your sister set me up with some on lastnight and i slept over but nothing hppened i swear-s  
dont worry io belive you-j

* * *

Santana walked upto quinn at lunch and slapped her across the face.  
"You know L you brothers a great guy maybe you could learn to be more like herrather than being a bitch all the time. I wish we could still be good friends but i think you gota problem i."  
cs=ant forgive you thst easily.

* * *

_**how was it short i know but it took me exactly an hour did i scare you with th blaine thind=g probably not right. Jeffs so forgiving but i dont know if blaines gonna give up on san yet.**_  
_**i might have to fire to warning shots... into his head. god i love chicago. oooohhh and sorry for making quinn the villain she is a favorite of mine but gut got the random idea.**_


End file.
